Lucha de 4 Tiempos
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: "La caja de Pandora se abrió, ya no hay vuelta atrás, el mal se ha liberado y la guerra ha comenzado" 4 Luchas que el amor a provocado ¿Cual Alfred será capaz que ganar el corazón de Arthur?... Varías versiones de América x Inglaterra.
1. Chapter 1

_Pareja__: UsUk, DevilUsxUk, DevilUsxDevilUk, 2PUsxUk, 2PUsx2PUk, King of SpadesxUk, King of SpadesxQueen of Spades… __Uff… en fin un revoltijo de parejas~_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos así que por ende pertenecen a alguien más… pero como soy mala los secuestre un momento para hacer esta historia rara… "Gomen Himaruya-Sama te los devolveré en cuanto acabe"_

_Summari: "La caja de Pandora se abrió, ya no hay vuelta atrás, el mal se ha liberado y la guerra ha comenzado" __4 Luchas que el amor a provocado ¿Cual Alfred será capaz que ganar el corazón de Arthur?... Varías versiones de América x Inglaterra._

_Advertencia: Maldad, locura y un toque de tragedia… fuera de ahí no mucho…_

_Notas de inicio:_

_Hello~  
>Bien pues este Fanfic me surgió por uno que leí hace mucho llamado "Candidatos", aunque la trama de este es diferente…Muy diferente de hecho<br>Además usaré la idea de la Caja de Pandora ya verán porque muaja ja ja… Así como también el porqué del título… Mmm otra cosa este fic no será un one-shot le calculo más o menos 5 capítulos éste es el primero y será la introducción por lo que es un poco corto pero les puedo jurar que se quedaran con ganas de saber que sigue (o al menos eso intentaré) yo me quedé así y eso que sé que soy la escritora ha ha ha~ bueno sin más que decir disfruten…  
><em>

**One, Two, Three ¡Go!**

_**~*~Lucha de 4 tiempos ~*~**__**  
><strong>_

_**Cap. 1: Prólogo **_

_"La caja de Pandora se abrió, ya no hay vuelta atrás, el mal se ha liberado y la guerra ha comenzado"_

Arthur se encontraba sumergido en la oscuridad absoluta, sus ojos verde esmeralda habían perdido la vida dejándolos solo como dos pozos vacíos, era como un muñeco con la mirada fija en la nada y en realidad ahí es donde se encontraba su conciencia, un demonio de cabellos azabaches le susurraba al oído cosas que, de no haber estado en un trance lo hubieran hecho vomitar o temblar de miedo.

−Una gota de amor y una de locura, una gota de amor y una de locura esa es la fórmula perfecta y cuando llegue el momento solo bastara con una gota más de amor y una gota de veneno− Con un brillo eléctrico en sus ojos color turquesa, el demonio esbozó una sonrisa enfermiza imaginando a su amado Arthur despertando desde las profundidades más oscuras del infierno, solo necesitaría un cuerpo y él se encargaría de prepararlo adecuadamente hasta su regreso, claro que tendría que empezar por enloquecerlo.

−Mi querido Arthur ¿cuánto tiempo te llevara volver?− Acarició con sutileza la mejilla del británico, que ahora no parecía ser más que un cadáver con la diferencia de que aún estaba vivo y respirando, algo que no parecía ser así por mucho tiempo.

La puerta de la oscura habitación se abrió con un fuerte estruendo botando el seguro y dejando entrar a un chico rubio de ojos azul mar conocido por ser el representante de los Estados Unidos de América, su mirada azulina se convirtió en la de una fiera que acaba de descubrir el escondite del tigre que se llevó a su preciado conejo, con esa furia que reflejaba en sus ojos apunto el arma que portaba al ser oscuro que volaba cerca del cuerpo inerte de aquel británico de grandes cejas.

−Te encontré...− Pronunció las palabras cargadas con despreció mezcladas con ira, una que era capaz de consumir todo tipo de dudas, estaba dispuesto a luchar como el Hero que proclamaba ser.

−¡Felicitaciones!− Aplaudió con elegancia el demonio elogiando al otro por su rápida hazaña, pero era de esperarse que él hubiera sido el primero en llegar después de todo ese era su mundo, ahora la bienvenida para Arthur tendría que esperar pues para eso se requería tiempo y tendría todo el necesario después de eliminar los "retrasos" que se pudieran presentar. −No me sorprende que seas el primero en aparecer América− Comentó el demonio con tranquilidad y la expresión fría que siempre lucía en su rostro pálido.

−¿Qué le hiciste a Inglaterra?− Su mirada azul mar paso del demonio al británico por escasos segundos, volviendo a enfocar a su objetivo aún con el dedo en el gatillo del arma, no podía darse el lujo de perder de vista ni un instante a su contrincante, que gozaba de ser engañoso.

−¿No se ve bien?− Dio otra caricia casi superficial al rostro pálido del británico. −¿No te parece qué luce como un bello cadáver? sin duda la muerte le sienta a la perfección− El americano dio un jadeo ahogado imaginando lo peor, un simple gesto que ensancho la sonrisa del ser demoníaco y causo más cólera en USA al darse cuenta que solo estaba jugando con él.

−Voy a matarte si le hiciste algo, Demonio− Declaró con una expresión tan fría como la del ser oscuro frente a él, la voz fue una combinación de odio y furia dejando bien claro que no se trataba de una simple amenaza por lo que el demonio lo miro retándolo a intentar cumplir su advertencia.

Antes de que el americano pudiera jalar el gatillo una de las ventanas se rompió botando algunos cristales al interior de la habitación llamando la atención de ambos contrincantes al lugar, ahí pisando los vidrios del suelo sin ningún cuidado y haciéndolos polvo gracias a sus botas de combate, entró un hombre de cabellos café rojizo, ojos con igual tonalidad y un bate lleno de clavos en la punta, al ver a los otros dos esbozó una sonrisa casi tan siniestra como la del demonio presente.

−Parece que está pasando lo que me temía… ¿Acaso está fiesta comenzó sin mí?− Giró con agilidad su bate antes de colócaselo en el hombro y mirar con diversión insana a los presentes. −¿No?... Entonces que comience ya, la regla es… quien esté vivo para el final habrá ganado el premio− Declaró con la seriedad de un asesino profesional, Estados Unidos paso saliva clavando más su mano en la revolver que tenía y el demonio por su lado solo dejó que sus ojos reflejaran la diversión que estaba teniendo con todo ese caos.

Ninguno de los tres se precipito a hacer algún movimiento solo se dedicaban a esperar que alguno de los otros actuara para lanzarse también a la batalla, pasaron escasos segundos así, cuando un reloj bastante grande apareció justo en medio de la habitación, sus manecillas comenzaron a girar más rápido cada vez hasta que crearon un portar de luz de donde salió un quinto hombre, este con vestiduras elegantes de un azul índigo adornado por símbolos de picas, una vez que atravesó el portal del reloj, éste desapareció del mismo modo como había llegado dejando solo a su invocador en el centro de la habitación, rodeado por los otros presentes.

−Miren a quien tenemos aquí... El príncipe azul decidió aparecer− Comentó el demonio cruzándose de brazos y agitado un poco su cola negra en señal de inquietud. −¿Acaso no te pega mejor ir a matar dragones y rescatar princesas en torres?− Preguntó con evidente burla.

−Esto no es exactamente una torre y vengo a salvar a mi reina no a una simple princesa, en cuanto al dragón que mataré, lo estoy mirando ahora y no hay error ya que tiene cuernos, una cola y escupe fuego por la boca− El recién llegado le sonrió al demonio con sutileza colocando su mano en la empuñadura de su espada alistándola para sacarla de ser necesario, en el acto hizo a un lado su larga capa azul que ondeó un poco antes de quedarse atrás para no estorbar al rey en cuanto desenvainará el arma.

−Saben algo… aquí hay demasiada gente, mátense los unos a otros si gustan yo me largo para volver cuando hayan terminado− Dicho eso el demonio chasqueó los dedos y desapareció del lugar haciendo que Inglaterra, al salir tan de golpe del trance en el que estaba cayera hacía delante incapaz de sostener su peso, tal como una marioneta a la que le acaban de cortar los hilos que la sostenían.

−¡Inglaterra!− USA de inmediato se lanzó a su rescate, logrando sujetarlo antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo, lo abrazo con cuidado y protección antes de mirar a los otros dos de la habitación con clara amenaza en los ojos.

−Tsk… parece que tenemos dos problemas aquí, y en realidad no quiero estar para cuando Arthur despierte, pero sin duda los mataré después si se meten en mi camino− Señaló a ambos con el bate antes de dar la vuelta y saltar de nuevo por la ventana por la que había entrado.

−Vaya que es un problema… parece que aún no es tiempo para rescatar a mi reina, te sugiero que te prepares también para la batalla que se avecina América…− Comentó al rey de espadas colocando su capa azul en su lugar e invocando de nuevo aquel portal en forma de reloj para desaparecer de la misma forma en la que había hecho su entrada.

Alfred se quedó unos minutos tratando de entender que es lo que había pasado tratando de imaginar qué tipo de guerra era esa, mientras trataba de pensar en ello sintió que el cuerpo entre sus brazos se removía un poco borrando todos sus pensamientos y llamando toda su atención, Arthur abrió los ojos pesadamente despertando de aquel trance en el que había estado sumergido.

−¿América?− Preguntó con baja voz un poco aturdido, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, solo la junta en la que había estado horas antes, exploró un poco con la mirada y notó que era uno de los estudios de su hogar, se preguntó cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí pero no lograba concentrarse lo suficiente para recordarlo. −¿Qué fue… lo que?− Alfred lo abrazo aún más fuerte con la felicidad de verlo sano y salvo, descubriendo que nada de lo que había pasado o fuera a pasar le importaba más que ver a salvo a su ex tutor.

−No te preocupes Inglaterra lo importante es que estas bien…− El británico no comprendió aquellas palabras pero el abrazo de su ex colonia lo llenó de la calidez que sentía haber perdido por un momento, Alfred lo levantó al estilo nupcial con cuidado para llevarlo a descansar a su cama, Arthur no opuso resistencia se sentía demasiado débil como para discutir o exigir una explicación, se sentía demasiado débil incluso para pensar con claridad.

−Descansa por ahora Arthur… mañana te diré todo ¿sí?− Inglaterra asintió sin ocultar la preocupación en su rostro por la seriedad que mostraba USA y el hecho de que hubiera utilizado su nombre humano en vez de calmarlo lo alteró un grado más, pero los parpados le pesaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas por lo que no fue muy difícil quedarse dormido después de un rato, Alfred por supuesto se quedó haciendo guardia a su lado, no lo dejaría de nuevo solo de ser necesario.

En sus profundos sueños sus recuerdos y pensamientos parecía acomodarse uno tras otro en el orden correcto, pasando todos en su memoria rápidamente como en una cinta de video llegando hasta ese momento que no lograba recordar aunque en sus sueños estuviera viviéndolo, solo logró ver en sus pensamientos aquella siniestra y oscura figura con una sonrisa salida de sus peores pesadillas y el tacto de aquella mano helada que al alcanzarlo lo había llevado a la completa oscuridad.

"_La batalla comenzó, no hay vuelta atrás, un error desato al mal que solo el amor será capaz de borrar"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuara...**_

_Notas finales:_

_Bien lo admito... fue demasiado corto, pero esperen a ver los siguientes capítulos, sé que ahora se quedaron con ese pensamiento de ¿Qué demonios paso ahí? Pues si quieren saber comenten y pidan continuación, entonces con gusto me apuraré a trabajar en esta historia..._

_Por ahora solo les puedo dejar esto… El siguiente capítulo se llama "Oscura Seducción" y adivinen en quién se centra la historia~_

_Bueno volveré pronto (espero (¿?)) XD Chao..._


	2. Primer Tiempo: Oscura Seducción

_**Pareja**__**:**__ UsUk, DevilUsxUk, DevilUsxDevilUk, 2PUsxUk, 2PUsx2PUk, King of SpadesxUk, King of SpadesxQueen of Spades… __Uff… en fin un revoltijo de parejas~_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes no son míos así que por ende pertenecen a alguien más… pero como soy mala los secuestre un momento para hacer esta historia rara… "Gomen Himaruya-Sama te los devolveré en cuanto acabe"_

_**Summari:**__"La caja de Pandora se abrió, ya no hay vuelta atrás, el mal se ha liberado y la guerra ha comenzado"' 4 Luchas que el amor a provocado ¿Cual Alfred será capaz que ganar el corazón de Arthur?... Varías versiones de América x Inglaterra._

_**Advertencia:**__ Maldad, Tragedia, Arthur como un ángel caído y amor extraño... fuera de ahí nada XD_

_**Notas de inicio:**_

_Hi~ yo aquí de nuevo con esta idea tan extraña (¿Cuál de mis ideas no es extraña?) En fin éste es el segundo capítulo y espero realmente que sea de su agrado... No estoy muy segura de poder manejar bien las escenas violentas y perturbadoras pero daré mi mejor intento y más porque esta es la historia de uno de mis universos favoritos de Hetalia el Sweet Devil..._

_Doy un agradecimiento súper especial a mi nueva y hermosa beta~ se me había pasado anunciarlo en dos historias anteriores... en fin gracias amor por darte el tiempo de corregir mis errores~ _

_Respondo comentarios hoy aquí..._

_**Guest: **__Para serte sincera yo vivo enamorada del Devil pero descuida me esforzaré en que sigua con ese atractivo :3 y claro que continuaré hasta el final~_

_**Liz Joker**__**: **__Ha ha ha~ Hello hija… ¡Yes I'am! De verdad siento la demora, en las notas finales aclaró porque tarde tanto en actualizar vale~ y sí, el rey de espadas es genial ya verás que le haré una buena historia digna de un rey ha ha ha~_

_**isa-kagamine: **__Hello~ ¡Sí! Adivinaste –le da un chocolat__e como premio__ Gracias por apoyar y espero de verdad que sea de tu agrado los siguientes capítulos… saludos y Chao~_

_**LilianaTaisho: **__Yo también amo a todas las personalidades de Alfred pero mi debilidad sin duda es el Devil y bueno gracias por tu comentario, claro que continuaré, espero poder hacerlo más seguido ok… saludos._

_Bueno ya sin más retrasos adelante pasen a leer con toda confianza...  
><em>

**One, Two, Three, Go!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~*~Lucha de 4 tiempos ~*~**__**  
><strong>_

_**Cap. 1: Primer Tiempo: Oscura Seducción.**_

_~La más mínima seducción es capaz de desatar toda la oscuridad que llevas dentro, pero en un mundo donde solo hay oscuridad la seducción demuestra que nunca puede haber suficiente~_

_**Algunos siglos atrás, inframundo…**_

Ver caer a un ángel no era algo que sucediera todos los días en aquel oscuro lugar, el "Altísimo" como aquellos querubines llamaban a su creador era tan benévolo que solía perdonarlos y dar una oportunidad tras otra de redención, pero a veces no era suficiente solo castigarlos en el cielo, pues esos seres que debían sembrar nada más que el bien se iban corrompiendo desde adentro hasta que dejaba de existir un posible perdón para sus actos impuros, por esa razón los demonios de aquel lugar en las profundidades de la tierra se reunían a ver como si ese fuera el mayor de sus entretenimientos, para ellos lo era, ver a un ángel solo y asustado era como un detonante para sus instintos más bajos, algo que simplemente tenía que ser destrozado ¿por qué? Por el simple hecho que aquellos ángeles representaban todo, todo lo que perdieron alguna vez, todo lo que jamás van a poder recuperar, todo con lo que han luchado día tras día, todo el desprecio que han sufrido y para algunos otros todo lo que ellos desprecian de sí mismos, la debilidad, la pureza perdida, la ignorancia al no saber lo que realmente te espera entre los demonios, de no saber que si tu cuerpo sobrevive, tu mente morirá diariamente.

Aquel ángel con las alas rotas, estaba rodeado por cientos de seres escamosos, intentaba inútilmente tapar un poco su cuerpo herido con una túnica desgarrada y manchada de hollín y sangre, los números ojos carmesí que lo observaban con desprecio, odio y lujuria se deleitaban con cada movimiento tembloroso que ejercía aquel ser alado, sus ojos verde esmeralda reflejaba todo el miedo que alguna vez los demonios tuvieron en sus caídas, por eso para aquellos seres sin corazón era necesario enseñarle a ese ángel que para sobrevivir en el infierno tendría que arrancarse el corazón él mismo una y otra vez hasta que el dolor, la desesperación y el odio fueran su único alimento, esos sentimientos son los que dejarían que su cuerpo se recuperara pero a cambio su mente se distorsionaría dejando la bondad y la pureza en el agujero más oscuro sin posibilidades de recuperarlas.

La gran diferencia entre los ángeles y los demonios era que a los ángeles se les castigaba una y otra vez para que aprendieran la lección o terminaran cayendo del cielo, los demonios en cambio aprendían la lección una sola vez, en el momento de su caída, y la única regla que debían seguir, sobrevivir a costa de lo que sea, porque una vez que lo pierdes todo lo único que te queda es luchar por seguir respirando.

Los murmullos y rumores de aquella caída habían llegado a oídos de Alfred meses antes de que sucediera, con 60 legiones de demonios a su cargo era como tener oídos en todas partes y era bastante sencillo enterarse de aquellos ángeles que estaba en la "cuerda floja", incluso a veces apostaba con otros demonios el destino que les tocaría o el tiempo que tardarían en caer dicho ángel, y gozaba de nunca equivocarse con ninguno, pero en cuanto vio a ese ángel supo que él era diferente a cualquiera, era tan bello y delicado como todos, tenía tanto miedo como los caídos de antes y lucía unas alas emplumadas como cualquier otro ángel, pero había algo diferente, algo que llamaba la atención de Alfred, un algo que se encargaría de descubrir.

La mayor parte de los demonios que rodeaban al recién caído eran de la categoría más baja y uno que otro de categoría mediana, para un demonio como Alfred incendiarlos y reducirlos hasta las cenizas para llegar al ángel no era gran cosa, sin embargo no era tan estúpido como para luchar el solo contra una horda entera de demonios que solo tenían la idea de destrozar todo aquello que se cruzara en su camino, así que con toda elegancia se dispuso a esperar a que los demonios estuvieran satisfechos y se fueran por su cuenta o a que el ángel muriera, lo que sucediera primero, no era de los que se ensuciara las manos por algo que simplemente había despertado un poco de curiosidad y los gritos de desesperación eran uno de sus mayores deleites, por ello prefirió simplemente disfrutar del espectáculo a una distancia prudente, donde pudiera ver y escuchar pero sin recibir arañazos o mordidas de esas garras y dientes impregnadas con veneno que poseían los demonios de clase inferior.

Desde su lugar miraba con detenimiento y burla los intentos de defensa de aquel ángel, ya en cualquier momento se cansaría de luchar e intentar escapar, todos los ángeles que caían mostraban ser unos grandes guerreros pero en cuanto sus fuerzas se agotaban se entregaban a las garras de la inconciencia o de la seductora muerte. Sin embargo ya había pasado bastante tiempo y aquel cuerpo esbelto y pálido no parecía querer ceder nunca, luchaba con una fuerza imponente pesé a los rasguños que comenzaban a desangrarlo lentamente y el desequilibrio que le causaba tener ya solo una de sus alas pegada a su espalda, era una pequeña fierecilla de grandes cejas, había logrado arrancar un brazo de alguno de los demonios y con las garras afiladas y goteantes de veneno negro se defendía de todos los demás, Alfred sabía que no duraría mucho más pero era seguro que había ganado el primer asalto, pues los demonios menores se replegaban al ver la furia en aquellos ojos esmeralda que parecían capaces de arrasar con todo.

Solo quedaban poco más de la mitad de los demonios que lo habían rodeado al principio, el aliento del ángel ya se oía demasiado forzado, sus movimientos eran más torpes y lentos que antes y su rostro había perdido todo atisbo de color dejándolo solo como un papel en blanco, Alfred decidió que ya era tiempo de actuar así que se puso de pie y se acercó abriéndose paso cual rey entre los súbditos, los demonios se alejaban a su paso siseando con una mezcla entre desprecio y sumisión.

−Tienes una fuerza monstruosa para un cuerpo tan pequeño…− Comentó una vez que estuvo frente al ángel, los demonios cesaron de atormentarlo, expectantes al alto señor, el alado solo aserto a mirarlo con furia, algo que hizo reír al ser demoníaco. –Ambos sabemos que no duraras mucho más en pie…−

−Vuelve a tu lugar y mírame…− El veneno en aquellas palabras hizo al Duque del infierno sentir un escalofrío placentero recorrerle el cuerpo, ahora tenía más interés en aquel caído.

−Ya veo, solo quería ofrecerte una segunda opción ya que a este paso la única que tienes es la muerte…− Continuó con clama a una distancia prudente del alado para evitar enfrentamientos innecesarios. –Puedo sacarte de aquí… pero a cambio tu alma me pertenecerá− El trato estaba lanzado, sería uno de sus sirvientes y esa era la única opción que los caídos tenían en ese lugar, atarse a un alto señor que los sacara y los transformara en demonios para lograr sobrevivir en el infierno.

−Prefiero la muerte a ser uno de ustedes…− Escupió el ángel en un jadeo lleno de odio, el Duque solo esbozó una sonrisa con ese toque siniestro y juguetón que poseía.

−Creo que no has entendido… tu única opción ahora soy yo, si eliges la muerte tu alma se quedara atada aquí, se quemara día y noche por toda la eternidad, es un dolor que ni siquiera tu puedes imaginar, una condena eterna…− No estaba mintiendo, por algo se llamaba infierno, las almas condenadas estaban destinadas a perecer ahí por siempre. −¿Creíste qué con tu muerte tu alma iría al cielo?... Una vez que caes no hay forma de regresar, o acaso has oído que algún caído ha sido perdonado y ha regresado al cielo como el ángel que era… Ahora eres basura para tu creador, una basura que no volverá a recoger nunca− Al ángel le fallaron las rodillas y cayó al suelo de rodillas dando un resoplido por el golpe, quizá algunas de sus costillas estuvieran rotas, tal vez la pérdida de sangre o el veneno era lo que comenzaba a consumirlo. –Volverse uno de nosotros no es tan malo ¿sabes? Por lo menos no nos quemamos como las almas que llegan aquí y podemos hacer muchas cosas con libertad− Para Alfred ser un demonio no era malo, le gustaba bastante en realidad, ya no recordaba mucho de su caída pues el tiempo se había encargado de ir enterrando esos tormentosos recuerdos dejándolo por fin vivir libremente, era uno de los grandes Duques del infierno y la mayoría le tenía miedo por lo que no tenía que vivir cuidándose las espaldas, tenía súbditos fieles que le servían sin preguntar, sin reprochar nada, no era la vida perfecta que alguna vez llego a desear con todas sus fuerzas, pero estaba vivo y se había hecho de sus propias cosas él mismo, tenía la fuerza para luchar por lo que tenía y eso era suficiente para él. –Ustedes los ángeles creen que venir al infierno es la peor de las condenas… Pues bien no voy a negarlo, puede que duela acostumbrarse pero créeme que los gritos de las almas condenadas resuenan por todo el lugar dejando en claro que morir aquí es peor que vivir− No mencionó el hecho de que podía llegar a gustarte ser uno de los condenados en ese lugar, era como el cielo pero con más libertades sin duda. –Además, aunque hagas o no un contrato conmigo ahora, igualmente no recibirás perdón y lo sabes… ¿Acaso crees que tu señor tendrá piedad de tu alma podrida, solo porque rechazaste convertirte en un demonio? Definitivamente no lo hará… solo se lamentara de tu alma descarriada pero no intentara ayudarte de nuevo− El ángel lo fulminó con la mirada desde su lugar, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y lanzarse a luchar contra el demonio pero fue completamente inútil, sus fuerzas se habían drenado por completo de su cuerpo y sobre todo le dolía la verdad de aquel demonio, le dolía aceptar que su destino era la condena eterna en aquel pútrido lugar, como el ángel que había sido podía distinguir fácilmente cuando alguien mentía, en el cielo las mentiras eran consideradas como el lenguaje de los demonios por eso nunca las usaban entre ellos, era curioso para Arthur que estando en las profundidades del infierno un demonio le mostrara más sinceridad que un ángel, una cruda y cruel verdad que aun viviéndola en carne propia no podía aceptar, simplemente porque los ángeles eran criados con amor y en sus mentes puras no cabía la posibilidad de recibir tanta crueldad.

−¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir?− Preguntó con la voz ahogada en respiros agotados y forzados.

−Un nuevo sirviente de tu calibre…− Y ahí estaba la respuesta, sin rodeos, sin mentiras, sin adornos o consideraciones, él lo había sabido bien, una vez que cayera nadie le volvería a mostrar amor o piedad, con una sonrisa amarga en sus labios partidos y sangrantes miró al demonio aceptándolo como su única posible salvación.

−Acepto…− Aquella simple palabra lo salvaría de la horada hambrienta de demonios pero sabía que lo condenaría a otro martirio quizá mayor, después de todo no estaba en otro lugar más que en el mismísimo infierno.

−Bien desde ahora me perteneces Arthur Kirkland− Los ojos azul turquesa del Duque brillaron resaltando con dos diamantes luminosos, el contraste de las llamas azules con las que incendiaba a los demonios menores era impresionante en toda aquella oscuridad, incluso hacían contraste con su lacio cabello negro y las impresionantes alas de media noche que desplegaba con una elegancia impropia de un ser de ese mundo, los ojos del ángel pesaban cada vez más, el veneno corría por todo su cuerpo ya entumecido por la gran pérdida de sangre pero se negaba a cerrar los ojos y dejar de ver aquella danza de muerte que ejecutaba su salvador con precisión y astucia. –Por lo tanto no pienso dejarte morir tan pronto…− El susurró de aquel ser se coló en sus oídos haciéndolo estremecer de miedo, pero no sabía a qué temer más, a la muerte o el ser que lo mantendría con vida.

Paso una eternidad inconsciente, o al menos así lo sentía por sus párpados que parecían estar pegados los unos con los otros, le ardían los ojos como si los hubiera enjuagado con ácido, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido y pesado, le costó bastante tener la suficiente conciencia para darse cuenta de que estaba recostado boca abajo sobre lo que parecía ser una cama con sábanas suaves y limpias, por un momento llegó a pensar que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, pero el olor acre y a carne chamuscada le recordó donde estaba y que todo era real.

Lo primero que notó fue que sentía la espalda tan ligera y adolorida, con las manos temblorosas y sin fuerzas tocó sus músculos, delineando cada borde de su piel desnuda, no logró contener el llanto apagado y amargo, las grandes y saladas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas dejando un caminillo cálido que se enfriaba rápidamente, se sentía impotente e inútil, un ángel sin alas no era un ángel, él ya no podría ser más un ángel, nunca más.

Odió seguir con vida en esa condición tan lamentable y por si fuera poco recordó la primera vez que había volado por el cielo inmenso, brillante, azul, lleno de pureza, la sensación de la brisa en su rostro, el viento suave acariciando sus plumas inmaculadas y lo vivo que se había sentido al estar entre las nubes, su llanto se hizo más fuerte con los bellos recuerdos ahora muertos y su boca seca dejo salir algunos gemidos adoloridos, era tan doloroso aceptar la realidad, se fue calmando poco a poco pero su cuerpo temblaba de vez en cuando como el de un niño asustado, sus lágrimas fueron disminuyendo lentamente dejando solo un rastro seco en sus mejillas pálidas y escurridas.

−Si tienes suerte te crecerán otras alguna vez...− La voz ajena lo hizo saltar de la cama para ponerse de pie listo para el combate, su cuerpo de inmediato protesto el movimiento brusco haciéndole fallar las rodillas enviándolo al frío suelo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba el demonio ahí sentado pero el hecho de que lo hubiera visto en sus peores momentos lo irritó demasiado, lo hacía sentir más débil e inútil, estaba observándolo desde una esquina de la habitación con esa expresión sin vida por lo menos no era placer o burla lo que había en sus ojos, sentía que se desgarraría la garganta si intentaba hablar por lo que permaneció callado mirando con sigilo al demonio, esté se levantó de su asiento caminando con elegancia hasta donde estaba tirado, sacó un poco de fuerzas de donde pudo para apartarse y que aquel ser no pudiera alcanzarlo, no quería más daños a su cuerpo ya destrozado, su espalda chocó contra la pared haciéndolo soltar un jadeo de verdadero dolor. −De verdad piensas huir de mí, que te he salvado la vida...− Arthur miró dentro de esos ojos color turquesa y se sintió perdido por un momento, le parecía enfermizo admirar esos pozos llenos de maldad y que aquella sonrisa siniestra le pareciera tan delirante y tentadora.

El demonio era bello, de un forma retorcida, tenía un físico perfecto, todos los matices de su rostro parecían esculpidos por los mejores artistas y su porte era imponente y elegante, sin embargo su miraba detonaba toda la maldad que había en su alma, un oscuridad capaz de consumir toda la luz, una mera sombra que te arrastraría sin piedad a tus peores pesadillas, el toque de sus manos era helado, tanto que quemaba, levantó su cara de la barbilla con un toque sutil.

−Parece que tu rostro está recuperando color, ayer parecías un fantasma...− Arthur no entendía por qué los gestos tan suaves y conciliadores que le dedicaba el demonio, tampoco quería entenderlo solo quería irse de ahí cuanto antes ¿a dónde? Se preguntó internamente, aunque logrará escapar no tenía a donde ir, no le quedaba nada. −Recuerdas lo que me prometiste ¿verdad?− El tono de voz de ese demonio le causó un escalofrío, si había pensado en una posibilidad de escapar se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, no existía alguna, mantuvo su mente en blanco por la posibilidad de que aquel ser fuera capaz de colarse en su mente y advertir sus pensamientos.

−Lo recuerdo...− La garganta realmente le dolía, las palabras salieron roncas y rasposas debido a la falta de humedad en su boca.

−Bien, si eres un buen sirviente tendrás pronto la libertad que quieras...− El demonio chasqueó los dedos apareciendo el agua que Arthur anhelaba más que nada en la vida, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta que la tuvo enfrente. −Pero aún tienes mucho que aprender...− Nunca en su larga vida había esperado recibir un trato tan atento de parte de un demonio, el contraste entre la maldad que imponía y lo que realmente era, simplemente le quitaba el aliento.

La transformación y el entrenamiento habían sido demasiado duros, le era difícil a Arthur acostumbrarse a esos cambios, casi había vomitado cuando los cuernos habían empezado a brotar en su cabeza, sus colmillos se iban afilando de a poco y una cola negra y escamosa relucía en la parte baja de su espalda, se estaba transformando lentamente en lo que más había odiado un día, le daba rabia consigo mismo el solo mirarse al espejo pues ahí veía que el cambio no se reducía a algo simplemente físico, era una criatura horrenda del infierno por dentro y por fuera, cada vez quedaba menos del ser que alguna vez había estado orgulloso de ser, lo que más asco le daba era verse a los ojos, alguna vez le habían dicho que era la ventana del alma, no sabía en qué momento pero sus ojos habían reflejado su caída incluso antes de que sucediera, su mirada era helada y sin vida, tal como los de Alfred, como los cualquier demonio ahí abajo.

−No ganas nada mirando en lo que te has convertido Arthur− Aquel ser siempre era tan sigiloso que irritaba, siempre aparecía en sus momentos de debilidad y siempre parecía leer su mente.

−Ya lo sé...− Miró al otro por el reflejo del espejo, pesé a que estaba totalmente recuperado físicamente y sus habilidades como demonio habían resultado ser excepcionales no había intentado escapar de las garras de Alfred ni una sola vez, eso era lo que sus ojos esmeralda le mostraban cada vez que los veía en el espejo, lo retorcida que estaba su alma ahora, esa fascinación que le causaba su señor al saber que era tentación pura, esa adrenalina y placer que sentía cada vez que hacía una mala obra, él no había deseado nunca convertirse en eso, sin embargo tampoco se esforzaba en luchar contra la maldad que lo consumía poco a poco, más bien se entregaba a ella sin arrepentimientos. −Aquí es imposible ganar algo sin robárselo a otro...− Las palabras eran reales y amargas, nadie te premiaba o felicitaba por una buena acción, al contrario si mostrabas piedad todos te consideraban débil y te pisoteaban como a un vil tapete.

−Ciertamente es así, me alegra que lo tengas bien claro...− Todavía no sabía mucho de ese demonio que le había mostrado piedad una vez o por lo menos no lo suficiente para descubrir los motivos que lo habían llevado a salvarle la vida, aún le mostraba un poco de amabilidad pero sin duda le cobraba cada cosa que le otorgaba y Arthur no se quejaba de que así fuera pues los cobros nunca eran imposibles, ya había ganado la libertad que podía tener como demonio, ya que sin un contrato debía permanecer atado al infierno pero al menos podía hacer lo que quisiera sin darle cuentas a su señor de cada paso que daba.

−¿Tienes una nueva misión para mí?− En ese oscuro y podrido lugar no había realmente mucho que hacer por lo que las misiones eran escasas y los riesgos no eran grandes, salvo encontrarse con otro de los "altos señores" o los "enviados", como se les nombraba a los ángeles guerreros que bajaban de vez en cuando al infierno en alguna misión, por supuesto Arthur ya había comenzado a aborrecer a esos ángeles, se daba cuenta de que solo eran marionetas que creían tener siempre la razón y lo despreciaban solo por intentar sobrevivir en aquel oscuro lugar, ese era el principal motivo por el cual no luchaba contra la oscuridad que lo invadía, gracias a esa oscuridad podía ver lo que realmente era el bien y el mal, podía hacerse de sus propias reglas sin tener que matar, juzgar u odiar a alguien solo porque su señor se lo ordenará, Alfred jamás le había exigido algo solo le mostraba realidades y lo dejaba que él mismo las observará o las viviera para poder sobrevivir y escalar por sus propias manos, al principio pensaba que ser su sirviente lo condenaría para siempre pero a esas alturas se daba cuenta que era como una gran sociedad en donde todos intercambiaban algo a cambio de algo, Arthur le había prometido ser su sirviente a cambio Alfred le había salvado la vida, eso ya se lo había pagado pero un favor nuevo significaba un nuevo pago.

−Hay una misión, pero no es para ti... aunque eso depende de cuánto te interese el pago− Cuando aquel demonio daba esa sonrisa que solo advertía la condena eterna, a Arthur le temblaban las piernas y su corazón marchito volvía a la vida retumbando fuertemente en su pecho.

−¿Qué puede ser para que pongas tanto misterio?− Alfred no entendía cómo es que aquel caído lo atraía tanto, a él le había dado más que a cualquiera de sus sirvientes, no era solo deseo lo que despertaba en él aquella fría mirada, era algo más intenso, algo arrasador, algo peor que el fuego del infierno, algo que sin duda ya lo estaba consumiendo por dentro, ya hacía tiempo que lo había notado, sin embargo no había podido hacer nada para pararlo, todo en Arthur le parecía seducción pura.

−Tenemos a un enviado aquí, lo capturaron hace unas horas... vendrán a rescatarlo seguro, pero es obvio que jamás volverá al cielo sin un pequeño recuerdo que pueda ver todos los días al mirarse en el espejo− Arthur no mostró ninguna reacción y permaneció con la mente en blanco mirando directamente en los ojos del Duque tratando de descubrir a qué quería llegar, prefirió no hablar nada al respecto pues quería que Alfred lanzará el trato antes de mostrar interés, era una de las cosas que había aprendido con el paso del tiempo, si mostrabas interés antes de que las condiciones fueran lanzadas el contratista podría medir a partir de eso cuanto estabas dispuesto a arriesgar. −Dime Arthur... ¿te sientes capaz de dejarle ese pequeño recuerdo a uno de los tuyos?− Sintió náuseas de solo planteárselo, si bien ya no se consideraba un ángel él más que nadie comprendía lo que era volver al cielo después de ser rescatado de las torturas de ese lugar.

Su caída había sido imparable después de esa misión como enviado, ya había bajado al infierno algunas veces antes pero ese día los habían emboscado capturándolo a él y otros tres de su equipo, los demonios los habían torturado una y otra vez hasta el momento en el que fueron rescatados pero a pesar de que su cuerpo sanará su mente jamás se había recuperado de tanta maldad, ahí es cuando se había empezado a pudrir su alma, durante las batallas siguientes no le había importado arrasar con todo lo que se cruzaba entre él y los demonios que debía aniquilar, los recuerdos de su tortura despertaban cada vez que se cruzaba con esos cuerpos escamosos y el odio corría por sus venas destrozando todo su control, su creador le había llamado infinidad de veces para un nuevo castigo por las almas humanas que tomaba por no dejar escapar a un solo demonio con vida, él por supuesto pedía perdón, pero cada vez lo iba haciendo más por la costumbre que por verdadero arrepentimiento, hasta que paso lo imperdonable en aquella misión, un pequeño demonio había terminado por poseer a uno de los de su equipo, Arthur no lo pensó dos veces, en vez de extraer al demonio del cuerpo del ángel lo atravesó junto con éste con una espada de fuego, término con ambas vidas de un solo golpe y entonces ya no hubo un posible salvación para él.

−¿Cuál es el pago?− Ni siquiera podía creer que estuviera preguntado aquello, estaba considerando hacer lo mismo que a él le hicieron aun sabiendo que con ello condenaría a otro ángel a sufrir su mismo destino, pero como había dicho en ese lugar no ganabas nada si no se lo quitabas a otro, el Duque sonrió con verdadero placer, Arthur podía ver que su señor estaba complacido con aquella pregunta.

−Esta vez no se trata de algo que yo pueda darte, más bien es lo que tú mismo puedes lograr…− Alfred se paseó alrededor de su siervo, retándole con la mirada, para descubrir si Arthur estaba listo para dejar atrás todo su pasado. –El miedo es una debilidad Arthur, pero eso tú lo sabes de sobra, como también sabes que es lo que sucede cuando se corrompe un corazón puro, cuando se distorsiona una mente sana…− Arthur no dejo salir ninguna reacción, sentía ganas de vomitar, de gritar y maldecir, los recuerdos siempre lo estaban persiguiendo, siempre lo atormentaban, no había forma de arrancar toda la carga que le habían hecho llevar desde aquel día. –Mira bien tu reflejo, ahora tú eres el carga con todo porque aun vives en dos mundos, te aborreces por ser lo que ves ahí, pero te diré una cosa, esos seres a quienes aún amas te dieron la espalda primero creo que es justo reclamar una venganza ¿no?− Arthur miró sus propios ojos fríos y vacíos, nunca había pensado en causar el mal por placer, por odio, por venganza, sin embargo su señor tenía razón el aun defendía lo poco que le quedaba de su antigua vida pero eso ya no le serviría más, no donde estaba ahora. –Nunca vas a ser un demonio de verdad si vives con el miedo de hacer lo que te hicieron una vez y sobre todo nunca vas a lograr aceptar lo que eres si no te miras correctamente− No sabía cómo mirase correctamente, todo en ese bajo mundo estaba tan distorsionado.

−¿Cómo puedo mirarme correctamente?− El demonio apareció una pluma totalmente blanca entre sus manos, Arthur supo que le pertenecía pero tampoco era como si la pudiera reclamarla, se había dado cuenta de que aquel demonio se quedaba con algo de sus contratistas y lo guardaban hasta el día en que el contrato se cumpliera o hasta que consideraban que el pago era suficiente.

−Es muy simple conviértete en el reflejo que vez, así sabrás que no hay cambios entre lo que vez y lo que eres… el reflejo no es algo que se pueda alterar porque solo te muestra lo que eres por fuera, pero si te alteras por dentro entonces cada que te mires no habrá más diferencias− Arthur posó su mano en el espejo si su reflejo hablara podía aposta que le reprocharía el hecho de ser tan débil, pero Alfred tenía razón si cambiaba esa debilidad entonces su reflejo no le reprocharía nada, ya no vería a alguien más sino a sí mismo. −Si logras ser capaz de vencer el miedo, ya no verás a alguien a quien le hicieron algo malo verás a alguien que es capaz de causar el dolor que le causaron una vez y con eso nadie te volverá a considerar débil, ni siquiera tú mismo− Las palabras estaban dichas, así que solo había que tomar una decisión, así de simple la recompensa por esa misión era encontrar su propio valor, era convertirse en un demonio por fuera y por dentro.

−¿Por qué piensas que no es una misión para mí?− La mirada que vio en aquellos ojos fríos tomó por sorpresa a Arthur, se veía afligido o tal vez preocupado.

−¿Conoces la historia de cómo es que llegue a ser uno de los Altos Señores?− En aquel oscuro lugar había cientos de demonios y de ellos existían una infinidad de clases de demonios así como también rangos según el poder que ejercieras, estaban desde los demonios más comunes que eran los de clase baja que no eran más que simples criaturas escamosas y pequeñas, los de clase media en donde entraban algunas bestias de mayor tamaño y los "serpes" mitad hombres mitad serpientes que la mayoría evitaba pues poseían un carácter muy fuerte además de venenos letales incluso para los mismos demonios, después estaban los de clase alta, todos en el infierno sabían lo despiadados que podían llegar a ser los demonios de alto rango conocidos como los "Altos Señores" en donde entraban las categorías de Reyes, Príncipes, Duques, Marqueses, Condes, Presidentes y Caballeros, eran los más cercanos a el Gran Rey de las tinieblas o mejor conocido como "Lucifer", no solo tenían poderes tan grandes como él sino que la maldad también, ahí en el infierno los poderes y rangos se ganaban según lo despiadado que llegaras a ser, entre más poder más siervos o legiones tenían a sus pies, pero dichos siervos no podías ganarlos más que infundiendo el miedo suficiente en ellos para saber que no te traicionaría, ese era por qué ninguno de los altos señores traicionaba al Rey, no había todavía ningún demonio capaz de desafiarlo y los que llegaban a hacerlo pagaban las consecuencias en el momento.

Los altos señores eran los más antiguos demonios, ángeles que cayeron junto a su señor, otros más jóvenes se habían hecho paso derrocando a los más antiguos, Alfred era uno de ellos, en un lugar donde no había mucho que hacer todos se dedicaban a pasar información y contar leyendas de esos altos señores que ahí eran tratados como lo más cercano a una realeza, por supuesto Arthur había pedido que le contaran sobre Alfred, no era una historia tan diferente a la suya al menos en lo referente a su caída pero había algo más después, al parecer era el consentido de uno de esos altos señores, el Duque Eligos, desarrollo grandes poderes incluso antes de terminar su transformación completa de demonio mediano, pero su mente también se distorsiono rápidamente hasta que había pasado lo inevitable, la sed de poder insaciable, nadie de a los que preguntó sabia con exactitud la historia pero a mayoría habían llegado a la conclusión de que había matado y devorado a su señor, tomando él mismo el control de las legiones que comandaba y adquiriendo un poder enorme y con ello el título de Gran Duque del Infierno, realmente Arthur estaba tan traumatizado con la historia que por ello nunca había siquiera planteado la idea de traicionar a su señor.

−Los rumores son escasos sobre ti, pero bastantes claros…− La mirada de Alfred no mostró reacción alguna ante la cautela que mostraba Arthur, ciertos o no podía ver que había creído cada palabra por lo que no se preocupó por aclarar lo cierto o falso de la historia.

−Lo cierto es que cuando superas tus miedos aquí abajo te vuelves imparable… la sed de poder crece como no tienes una idea, te sientes capaz de destrozarlo todo− Esta vez fue el turno de Alfred de ser cauteloso con sus palabras, paso la suave pluma por el hombro de Arthur en caricias sutiles. −Si logras conservar un poco de cordura entonces no cometerás graves errores que te lleven a tu propia muerte, encontraras una posición y lograras conservarla sin mucho esfuerzo, tendrás siervos que no se atreverán a traicionarte y mientras mantengas tu distancia con los que representan peligros para ti no habrá nada de qué preocuparse− Arthur comenzó a imaginar a lo que su señor quería llegar con todo eso, no lo culpaba de ser desconfiado y estar sugiriendo que él podría traicionarlo en cualquier momento si dejaba sus miedos atrás, en ese mundo otorgar plena confianza era sinónimo de traición segura, todo se guiaba ahí por el miedo una vez que superabas eso entonces no había nada que te pudiera detener.

−Si logro esta misión ya no podrás confiar en mí… es eso ¿verdad?− Alfred cesó los roces de la pluma, sabía bien que las palabras de Arthur eran una afirmación y no una pregunta, ya se lo había planteado desde que notó su encaprichamiento con ese caído, en algún momento tendría que liberarlo de su trato pues si lo mantenía así incluso después de que superara su mayor prueba tarde o temprano Arthur iba a querer liberarse de su última cadena y Alfred por supuesto no querría dejarlo irse por lo que un enfrentamiento sería inevitable y el demonio no estaba seguro de quién de los dos resultaría triunfador.

−Te equivocas, confiare en ti, pero te conozco y sé que no te gustara tener ninguna cadena puesta, incluso si es mía− Definitivamente conocía bien a Arthur, él mismo se había encargado de llevarlo a ser lo que era ahora, estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado en él y no quería compartir con nadie su magnífica creación, no quería soltarlo ahora que superaba por mucho a sus otros sirvientes, quería mantenerlo siempre a su lado bajo su cuidado pero eso los perjudicaría a ambos por lo que había decidido soltarlo antes de lo que realmente quería, miró la pluma blanca entre sus dedos y odió que él tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido, odió que Arthur fuera tan fuerte como para tener que considerarlo una posible amenaza.

−Entonces ese es el verdadero pago… mi libertad completa− Un día Alfred había estado obsesionado con esa palabra "libertad", había hecho cosas terribles, innombrables, todo por conseguir esa anhelada libertad, por eso nadie mejor que él conocía lo que se era capaz hacer por ser libre de toda atadura, sabía que Arthur pelearía por ello también y él no iba a ser capaz de detenerlo, simplemente porque a la hora de la pelea Arthur lucharía con todo su poder debido a su motivación, Alfred ya era libre por lo que no tendría una motivación en sí y sus poderes se negarían a salir, sobre todo siendo ese caído su atacante, hasta el momento no había dejado que nadie viera su fijación por el pequeño caído pero presentía que en cualquier momento haría algo que lo delatara y entonces ese cariño por su siervo se iba a convertir en su mayor debilidad y posteriormente en su condena.

−Vencer tus miedo, es tu decisión…− Sin más que agregar el demonio desapareció dejando solo a su siervo para pensar, aunque para Arthur no había mucho que pensar, si para ser libre de todo, de los miedos, del rencor que se sentía por sí mismo, del pasado que lo atormentaba día y noche, de dejar de ser un simple sirviente para Alfred, si para ser libre de todo eso tenía que pasárselo a un inocente entonces lo haría, sin más dudas.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Primer Tiempo: Oscura Seducción~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que los enviados habían bajado al rescate de su compañero, por supuesto Arthur no había vacilado en aceptar la misión, y seguro que su señor estaba al tanto de su cumplimiento, él por su parte había descubierto que Alfred no se había equivocado en sus predicciones en vez de sentir asco de sí mismo como había llegado a pensar que seria se sentía más poderoso y hasta orgulloso de su acciones, todos ahí le comenzaban a respetar y tratar como un verdadero demonio y no como un caído, y Alfred había acertado en algo más, se sentía listo para exigir su libertad absoluta y para liberarse de todas su cadenas, sin embargo aunque su mente se distorsionaba cada vez más con la sed de poder, tenía bien claro que si debía enfrentar a Alfred por su libertad entonces decidiría quedarse atado, por más que intentaba e intentaba descifrar lo que el demonio le había querido decir aquella vez no lo lograba, le había intentado advertir que para obtener su libertad tendría que prepararse para la pelea con él o le había intentado decir que estaría dispuesto a darle la libertad de buena gana si cumplía la misión solo para evitarse problemas futuros, no había forma de saberlo hasta enfrentarlo cara a cara pero el demonio no se había dignado a aparecer por ningún lado en todo ese tiempo, los demás siervos tampoco sabían a donde había ido por lo que cansado de esperar Arthur decidió ir a buscar por su cuenta.

Lo había buscado en todos los lugares que su señor solía frecuentar pero en ninguno había aparecido ni una vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba desaparecido, el infierno era un lugar tan grande que podía estar en cualquier parte o incluso podía haber subido a la tierra donde sería incapaz de ir a buscar, se estaba dando por vencido cuando como una corazonada se le ocurrió ir al lugar exacto en donde había caído hacía ya algunos años, Alfred estaba ahí sentado en el mismo lugar desde el cual lo había observado luchar, Arthur sintió al pasado invadirlo pero era mucho más fuerte ahora por lo que fue capaz de apartar esos oscuros pensamientos que amenazaban con nublar toda su fuerza.

−Veo que has venido a buscarme…− No mostró sorpresa pues de alguna forma ya conocía a su señor y sabía que seguro lo había notado mucho antes de que Arthur pudiera comprobar que efectivamente el demonio estaba en el lugar al que se dirigía con sigilo.

−Todos se preguntan por ti… sin embargo nadie se atrevió a venir a buscarte− Arthur se acercó con cautela, era consciente de que Alfred ya no confiaría en él igual que antes, no dudaría en atacarlo al menor atisbo de sospecha.

−Tu tampoco has venido a buscarme a mi ¿o sí?− Por alguna razón la culpa y la vergüenza lo invadieron, no iba a mentirle a su señor, él le había dicho que lo conocía y era cierto, Alfred era consciente de lo que había ido a buscar. –No sientas vergüenza Arthur, te estaba esperando… sin embargo debo confesar que estoy sorprendido del tiempo que tardaste en venir− Con aquellas palabras Arthur pensó por un instante que Alfred si esperaba un enfrentamiento, el pánico lo invadió y no por el hecho de tener que pelear con su señor, fue más bien miedo a las palabras y esa aura tan tranquila que tenía el alto señor, no era la tranquilidad de asesino silencioso que otras veces le había mostrado, más bien era una de alguien que espera la muerte pacientemente, ahí lo supo no quería que nada malo le pasara a su señor, ni siquiera siendo él mismo el causante.

−Sabes que ahora mismo sonaste patético para ser uno de los altos señores ¿verdad?− Los ojos turquesa se levantaron cortando toda la oscuridad como dos cuchillos afilados que fueron directo al cuerpo de Arthur, no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esa mirada eléctrica y esa sonrisa siniestra que dejo salir el demonio mostrando sus colmillos blanco y largos, está vez un sentimiento nuevo lo tomó por sorpresa era algo como deseo, un deseo abrazador, ahí estaba de nuevo el Gran Duque que era mostrándose ante Arthur.

−De verdad debes sentirte muy valiente para llamarme así− La mirada esmeralda se entrecerró, a pesar de las palabras del demonio no sonaba para nada enojado ni amenazador, al contrario sonaba divertido, Arthur se preguntó si su osadía le resultaba divertida a su señor por el hecho de que sabía que la diferencia de poderes era grande entre los dos.

−No planeaba ofenderte, solo ser sincero− Nunca pensó que su tono de voz pudiera sonar así, casi le parecía haber ronroneado, la cola del de ojos azules se movió de un lado a otro juguetona, para Arthur ese solo fue un hecho curioso, ese demonio siempre la había dado la impresión de controlar todo y a lo que sabía de los demonios el movimiento involuntario de sus colas era causado por ansiedad. –Puedo preguntar si temes algo de mi…− El demonio apretó un poco la quijada con un gesto enfadado, los ojos azules lucían un brillo asesino, se dedicó por un rato a observar a su sirviente, analizando cada centímetro de él, había cambiado bastante con la transformación, su cabello antes rubio y brillante se había cubierto de color carmesí dándole un toque mucho más rebelde, de su peinado desordenado sobresalían los cuernos pequeños pero afilados, había dejado también de lado su blanca túnica y ahora lucía un juego de pantalón y camisa negro perfecto para el combate, sin mencionar esa cola negra con terminación en punta que a veces usaba como arma letal, pero lo que más había cambiado sin duda eran esos ojos grandes y verdes antes acostumbrados a la luz más pura y ahora capaces de atravesar toda oscuridad, unos ojos que para Alfred eran la más dulce condena.

−No, no hay nada en ti que me pueda hacer temer− Esta vez fue el turno de Arthur para fruncir el ceño, se preguntó internamente si es que el demonio lo estaba provocando a propósito, quizá quería medir sus reacciones, por lo que decidió permanecer callado. –Dime Arthur… ¿Qué es lo que ves en el espejo ahora?− En menos de un segundo el demonio estaba en su espalda tan rápido y tan cerca que Arthur solo paso saliva con dificultad, sintió el rose de una pluma en su mejilla y el estómago le dio un vuelco.

−A mí…− Contestó con simpleza sin titubear tratando de mantener la calma y sobre todo la cordura, no iba a atacar a su señor aunque sus instintos se lo ordenaran a gritos.

−Me alegra... y eso me recuerda que hay algo que quiero obsequiarte− Con esa palabras cesaron los roces de aquella pluma suave en su mejilla, sintió la mano del demonio ubicarse en su espalda cortando la tela que la cubría, Arthur luchó contra sus impulsos logrando contenerse de atacar, solo dejo salir un pequeño escalofrío que agitó su cuerpo un poco al sentir el roce de la misma pluma ahora en su piel desnuda, esperaba que Alfred atribuyera sus reacciones a la sorpresa y nada más. −Debes relajarte, puede que duela un poco− Los susurros en su oído y las manos de Alfred en su espalda le pusieron el corazón acelerado y la garganta seca, se intentó convencer de que era por la adrenalina y no por otra cosa, pero el roce lo estaba volviendo loco.

De pronto un dolor agudo atravesó su espalda asiéndolo gritar y arquearse de inmediato, su instinto se detonó obligándolo a matar a todo aquel que lo dañara pero antes de poder hacer algo Alfred ya lo tenía inmovilizado en el suelo cargando todo su peso en la espalda y rodeando sus muñecas con sus manos cual cadenas, sentía la rodilla ajena clavarse en su columna casi partiéndola en dos, el miedo amenazaba con hacerlo preso y sentía algo vivo moverse entre su piel, sintió que paso una eternidad así hasta que su cuerpo y su mente asimilaron lo que estaba pasando, soltó un ligero jadeó al ver la sangre negra botar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tan calientes que ardían, la presión al fin ceso pero el permaneció quieto en el suelo temblando de vez en cuando por el dolor que aun sentía.

−Te dije que iba a doler− La imagen de Alfred en esos momentos era la de un verdadero demonio, los ojos azules brillaban como nunca, sus colmillos relucían en la oscuridad y estaba lleno de sangre, Arthur intentó ponerse en pie pero aún tenía el cuerpo entumecido y la vista nublada. −Vamos arriba...− Alfred se acercó para ayudarlo con un cuidado irracional en uno de su especie dejando que el de ojos verdes usara su hombro como apoyo y equilibrio.

−Nunca me preguntaste si estaba listo− Murmuró apenas con un hilo de voz, las piernas le temblaban todavía y el nuevo peso adquirido amenazaba con desequilibrarlo y mandarlo de nuevo al suelo, pero algo en agarre de Alfred le decía que no permitiría que eso sucediera.

−Era una sorpresa− El demonio esbozó una sonrisa totalmente divertida, incluso infantil. −Por lo menos espero que te gusten, claro una vez que puedas usarlas− Arthur aun con la vista borrosa miró por encima del hombro deleitándose con la vista de sus nuevas alas, eran del color de la noche sin estrellas, parecían ser mucho más duras que las que anteriormente había tenido, carecían de plumas pero para Arthur eran simplemente perfectas, sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, pensó que jamás volvería a llorar pero se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado, la diferencia era que no había más desesperación o impotencia, solo era felicidad, una felicidad inmensa.

−No las merezco...− Murmuró de pronto bajando la vista al suelo, el demonio lo miró con una mueca pensativa tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos pero no encontró nada de utilidad.

−¿Por qué lo crees? ¿Acaso es por qué pensabas matarme para ganar tu libertad?− Alfred no se notaba nada ofendido con la idea, en realidad no lo estaba, era algo que siempre tenía que pasar entre demonios y ya lo había asumido antes de que pasara por ello no estaba afectado, al menos no del todo.

−Jamás pensé en hacer eso...− La seguridad con la que había hablado Arthur le erizó la piel, además de que logró sacarle una sonrisa emocionada, siempre le había parecido una caja de sorpresas ese caído, no ya no era una caído sino un demonio también. −Es solo que no tengo nada con que pagarte...− Y ahí estaba sorprendiéndolo del todo, nunca había pensado que Arthur deseara retribuirle algo.

−Te equivocas hay algo que puedes hacer para mí...− El demonio jugueteó cual gato con los cabellos rojizos ajenos, se sentía feliz por primera vez en muchos siglos, Arthur le dedicó una mirada interrogante y Alfred sonrió de forma coqueta. −Quiero que estés a mi lado a pesar de ser libre, no serás más mi esclavo pero no quiero que te vayas de todas formas− Las palabras del demonio sonaban posesivas y seductoras, Arthur apenas podía creer lo que le pedía, había esperado todo menos algo así, lo peor fue que le había pasado exactamente igual que cuando despertó de su inconsciencia en el infierno, al ver el agua fue cuando se había dado cuenta que la deseaba con desesperación y ahora al oír las palabras de su señor se dio cuenta de que era lo que más deseaba incluso por encima de su libertad, quería permanecer al lado de ese demonio.

Era solo un ángel que había caído del cielo directo a las garras de aquel demonio y ahora lo sabía nunca había tenido una sola posibilidad de ser libre y tampoco es como si la quisiera, Alfred lo había atrapado de la forma más silenciosa como aquel cazador que asecha a su presa en la oscuridad y cuando llega el momento preciso se revela a la luz sin dejar alguna oportunidad de escapé, Arthur había sido acechado desde su caída y ahora estaba totalmente cazado.

−No planeaba ir a ningún lado− Le devolvió la sonrisa con un toque de picardía, el Duque encendió de nuevo su mirada haciéndola brillar de esa forma que le causaba escalofríos a Arthur.

−Y yo no planeaba dejarte escapar...− Con un beso cazador sello el nuevo contrato silencioso, ya no era entre un sirviente y su señor, sino el de dos amantes.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Primer Tiempo: Oscura Seducción~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

El tiempo pasaba rápido para Arthur estando ahí en el infierno, estaba tan encantado con la forma en la que Alfred lo trataba que era simplemente imposible no querer estar a su lado, ambos se divertían como nunca juntos y aunque en el pasado ninguno de los dos pensó en hacer eso, agradecieron sus caídas simplemente por ser la razón por la que podían estar juntos sin restricciones o críticas.

Otra cosa que agradecía bastante era que Alfred no fuera ese tipo de demonios que tenían todo un harén de amantes por lo que no estaba forzado a decapitar a la competencia, él era el único amante y no estaba dispuesto a que eso cambiara por ello se encargaba diariamente de seducir a ese demonio de mirada eléctrica, claro que su romance había corrido rápidamente en todo el infierno y los enemigos habían aumentado pero eso era lo más divertido de su relación, matar juntos a sus atacantes, lenta y cruelmente.

Ya eran de los demonios más temidos ahí en la oscuridad, con sus alas nuevas Arthur era imparable y Alfred seguía con esa aura fría para todos solo que ahora tenía un motivo para despertar todos sus poderes en combate, proteger a Arthur.

Fue cierto día cuando un ejército de enviados los había atacado, la lucha fue ardua y larga, las legiones de Alfred fueron inútiles contra los alados que parecían arrasar con todo a su paso, Arthur por supuesto no se ocultó en ningún lado, no caería tan fácil por ello peleo junto a su amado con todas sus fuerzas, ambos lograron derribar a más de uno de los ángeles pero aún quedaban unos cinco, de pronto uno intento escapar alejándose del grupo y Arthur hecho una furia lo siguió alejándose del otro demonio que lanzaba su fuego consumiéndolo todo, confiaba en que Alfred acabaría con todos, por otro lado quizá el otro regresara con refuerzos y Arthur no pensaba permitir que eso pasara.

En cuanto el ángel se detuvo y lo encaró ya alejado de la otra batalla un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Arthur, reconoció a aquel alado, era ni más ni menos que aquel al que habían capturado y torturado meses atrás, en su mirada llena de odio le demostró que buscaba venganza y Arthur sonrió malicioso, no iba a negarle intentar obtener la venganza, podía ver en sus ojos todo el mal acumulado y sintió unas ganas enfermizas de destruirlo, terminar lo que había empezado antes.

−No esperaba encontrarme con el demonio que me hizo esto...− Bramó con fuerza y furia mostrándole unas cicatrices en el rostro, iban de un lado a otro de la cara deformando la piel lisa del querubín, Arthur aterrizó con cautela y elegancia frente a frente con el ángel le sonrió con burla mostrando sus colmillos.

−Yo no esperaba que volvieras por más, ¿tan adicto a la tortura te volviste?− Su cola puntiaguda se movió de un lado a otro botando los restos de sangre que tenía, sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los marrones que tenía enfrente, miró el rostro que palideció con sus palabras y quiso reír a carcajadas, él sabía muy bien lo que se sentía cargar con una marca eterna después de haber estado en el infierno por eso sabía justo las palabras que provocarían al ángel.

Una espada de fuego salió de la nada en las manos del alado y fue directo hacía el demonio, esté lo esquivó con facilidad extendiendo sus alas de media noche y volando fuera del alcancé de su oponente.

−¿Qué se siente saber que aunque me mates ahora, te encontraras un día aquí?− Preguntó el demonio pelirrojo con burla enfureciendo mucho más al castaño.

−Cállate demonio− La palabra demonio había dejado de ser un insulto para Arthur hacía mucho tiempo, incluso ahora era casi un alago, se río aún más en su cara, era tan cierto una vez que pierdes el miedo, una vez que estas en el fondo del abismo ya nada puede hacerte caer y el poder que se siente es inmenso, Arthur se sentía así, capaz de todo, además ya no era un demonio de clase media estaba a la altura de los altos señores solo que nunca había enfrentado a ninguno por el título, no lo necesitaba, Alfred le había dado el control de todas sus legiones y todos lo respetaban bastante por ser lo que era ahora.

−Veo en tus ojos como deseas la venganza, ven a buscarla y entonces descubrirás que no eres tan diferente a mí− Retó al otro encendiendo su hermosa mirada verde, quería destrozar al ángel y podía ver que el ángel sentía lo mismo, sus ojos eran como un espejo en el que se reflejaba el odio que se tenían el uno al otro, entonces lo comprendió porque los demonios odiaban tanto a los ángeles y viceversa, siempre serían polos opuestos sin una sola oportunidad de atracción.

−Jamás seré como ustedes...− Escupió el ángel con veneno y Arthur rio con más ganas, él había dicho aquello tiempo atrás, ese alado no comprendía nada, pensó divertido.

Ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro en una batalla del bien y el mal, luz contra oscuridad, ángel contra demonio, eso eran, ambos defendiendo sus creencias y solo uno podía ganar.

La sangre botaba a borbollonees de ambos cuerpos y el aliento se iba haciendo mucho más forzado, ninguno de los dos iba a ceder al otro, era como una danza a la orilla de la muerte, Arthur nunca pensó tener acumulado tanto odio dentro, lo dejo salir completo esta vez y en cuanto atravesó al ángel supo que la victoria era suya, estuvo a punto de echarse a reír cuando los ojos marrones se fueron apagando pero en cuanto el ángel le dedicó una sonrisa supo que algo andaba mal y así fue, a su espalda estaban más enviados, no los había visto en la primera batalla por lo que supuso que el alejarlo del resto había sido una trampa, una trampa en la que había caído, no habían ido a buscar a Alfred, sino a él.

Estaba demasiado cansado y herido para luchar él solo contra todos los enviados que lo rodeaban ahora, vio las espadas de fuego salir una a una y las miradas llenas de odio preparadas para la batalla, el miró a cada uno a los ojos sin retroceder un paso, sus ojos verdes mostraban la ferocidad que poseía pero los ángeles no le temían, todos lo culparían completamente por su compañero caído, lo sabía bien como también sabía perfectamente que era su final.

No demostró dolor, ni una pizca de impotencia, lo había jurado antes, cuando su último aliento se apagó, su mente se inundó del recuerdo de Alfred, los ojos azul turquesa y esa bella sonrisa infantil que a veces tenía, el sabor de su boca opaco al de la sangre en su boca, el aroma a champagne que poseía aquel negro demonio consumió toda la pestilencia del lugar donde había caído, sabía que el demonio encontraría la forma de recuperar su alma y él esperaría pacientemente ese día, el día en que lo salvara de nuevo.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando de apoco, lo último que pudo ver fue aquel fuego de Alfred capaz de reducir todo a cenizas, Arthur quiso tener la suficiente vida para calmar y despedirse de Alfred pero la profunda oscuridad lo invadió apresándolo con tanta fuerza que no pudo más que entregarse a ella como su único consuelo...

Alfred gritó, lloró y maldijo como nunca antes lo había hecho, antes de Arthur no le quedaba nada, no había pedido tener nada y sin embargo cuando Arthur había llegado se dio cuenta de que lo había estado anhelando por tanto tiempo, fue su salvavidas, simplemente todo su mundo, en cuanto vio su cuerpo sin vida sus fuerzas habían salido consumiendo todo a su paso y no volvieron a regresar a su cuerpo, amor, era una palabra que destruía a los demonios, él lo sabía muy bien pero ese hecho no evito que se enamorara perdidamente de ese caído, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas y sin él no le quedaba nada, más que un cascarón vacío de lo que había sido el amor de su miserable vida.

Odió a los ángeles, quería destruir todo su cielo, quería destruir todo, que el mundo sintiera su mismo dolor, se había jurado no volver a sentirse débil y sin embargo estaba ahí derrotado, incluso pensó que la muerte hubiera sido menos dolorosa que perder a su amado Arthur, era un dolor tan agudo, no había ningún dolor físico que se le comparará, no podía creer que jamás volvería a sentir el calor de Arthur, probar su sabor dulce, respirar su aroma delicado a rosas y sobre todo esos ojos verdes, que aunque nunca se lo dijo le parecían tan bellos y llenos siempre de esperanza, que lo habían vuelto loco desde el primer momento en que los vio.

Sabía que aunque recuperara su alma necesitaría un cuerpo nuevo, pero sus fuerzas se habían ido y no quería despegarse de ese cuerpo esbelto y aparentemente frágil que tenía entre sus brazos, era como aquella pluma que aún conservaba de las antiguas alas que había tenido Arthur, sus brazos se negaban a dejarlo ir y su mente se negaba a aceptar lo que había pasado.

Estuvo un tiempo así, hundido en una pena tan profunda y cruel, después de eso llegó el cansancio, estaba cansado de esperar a que Arthur despertara, cansado de esperar a que él mismo despertara de esa terrible pesadilla, lentamente entre el cansancio llegó el golpe de la realidad y con él la furia, el odio y la amargura, destrozaría todo sin piedad alguna, después de todo era un demonio y eso es lo que los demonios hacían, destruir la felicidad del mundo entero…

Lucifer nunca se había metido con los altos señores del infierno, siempre había preferido darles su libertad y reconocer sus poderes otorgándoles títulos dignos, pues él sabía muy bien que si los mantenía como enemigos se revelarían un día contra él, había cosas que no podía hacer pesé a su gran poder, controlar a todos los demonios juntos era una de esas cosas pero era consciente de que los demonios eran seres egoísta por lo tanto jamás se podrían unir para derrocarlo, hacía un tiempo que había observado el comportamiento de Alfred, ese Gran Duque era uno de los pocos que consideraba un demonio bastante poderoso y ambicioso, era tal y como él mismo había sido en algún momento, por ello sabía el alcance que podrían llegar a tener sus poderes y sin duda era una amenaza potencial por eso se había dedicado a darle lo que quería cuando lo quería, lo mantendría como su amigo y no como su enemigo, estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado con el caído de ojos verdes, lo feliz que se encontraba Alfred de tenerlo cerca e incluso antes de que ellos dos comenzaran su relación el Rey del infierno ya sabía que eso iba a pasar, sus informantes habían traído a su oídos la noticia, supo de inmediato que Alfred perdería todo el control sobre sí mismo, se volvería una amenaza y debía ser eliminado cuanto antes, sabía bien que no pararía ante nada, y él Rey de las tinieblas no era tan benévolo como para aliviar las penas de Alfred devolviéndole la vida a su amado, es más lo considero la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de él ahora que estaba más débil que nunca por el dolor.

Aquella tarde se sentó en su trono a esperarlo sabía que Alfred iría directo a él, una vez que había pasado el bloqueo de la realidad querría venganza o una solución que aliviara su pena, Lucifer lo sabía y también sabía que Alfred no aceptaría un no por respuesta, por lo que tomó las precauciones necesarias.

Cerca de la media noche los serpes que tenía de guardias anunciaron la llegada del Duque a sus puertas, lo dejo entrar por supuesto y lo recibió con una cortesía entre sarcástica y verdadera para él era la única amabilidad que conocía.

−Supongo que sabes a lo que vengo Gran Rey− Las palabras de alago salieron entre dientes, la cara de Alfred era seriedad total, ya no estaba esa expresión infantil que lucía con orgullo siempre, el Rey de las tinieblas recordó la primera vez que había visto esa expresión en su rostro.

−Mis condolencias por tu tragedia Alfred− Murmuró sin poder evitar dejar salir una sonrisa pequeña, ver el dolor ajeno siempre le causaría placer, Alfred frunció el ceño peligrosamente y el Rey oculto su burla. −Pero dime Alfred ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer para recuperarlo?− Todo en ese lugar era cambiar una cosa por otra, Alfred lo sabía bien, todos evitaban hacer tratos con el Rey debido a su fama de cumplir pero no como lo imaginabas perdiendo siempre mucho más de lo que recuperabas, él sabía que si no se andaba con cuidado lo condenaría a algo peor y el hecho de que amara tanto a Arthur se convertía en una desventaja para él, el Rey sabía que estaría dispuesto a todo por recuperarlo.

−¿Por qué no lanza usted su oferta primero mi Rey?− El aludido rio con diversión y Alfred se asqueó con ese simple acto, su Rey era tan hermoso físicamente, era perfecto, pero todo en su ser relucía la maldad que llevaba por dentro, sobre todo esos ojos que parecían estar hechos de la toxina más peligrosa.

−Eso me gusta de ti Alfred… siempre tan impaciente… bueno entonces te lo diré sin rodeos... Quiero tu lealtad absoluta− Se rió un poco antes de declarar su petición con tranquilidad, mirando como Alfred apretaba la mandíbula para después relajarse.

−Eso ya lo tiene mi señor, soy uno de sus siervos− El Duque se inclinó en una reverencia llena de elegancia y no dejo que su rostro o su mente reflejará lo que en verdad pensaba.

−¡Mientes!− Gritó el otro con voz autoritaria y con los ojos llenos de furia, sin embargo no hizo mueca alguna de disgusto, su rostro permaneció impasible aunque con ese toque de irá en la mirada. −Aún me preguntó ¿Qué es lo que ese caído tenía de especial?, a nadie le habías dado tanta lealtad como a él, ni siquiera a mí o a tu maestro ¿recuerdas?− Comenzó a hablar con voz aterciopelada y calmando de apoco la furia en su mirada. −Mataste a tu señor solo por obtener lo que tanto anhelabas... entonces ¿Por qué a él lo dejaste que te atara con tanta facilidad?− Preguntó con genuino interés, el amor sin dudas se convertía en un lazo que te unía a otra persona, Alfred jamás aceptaba los lazos directos y sin embargo con Arthur lo había hecho, Alfred decidió no contestar a esa pregunta, solo se dedicó a permanecer en silencio.

−Aunque me juraras lealtad eterna ahora ambos sabemos que estarías mintiendo...− Continuó el Rey después de un largo rato en silencio resignado a no recibir una respuesta por parte del otro. −Sin embargo... hay otras formas− Alfred encendió su fría mirada turquesa, sabía a lo que el otro quería llegar. −Si hicieras un pacto conmigo entonces yo estaría seguro de que jamás intentarás traicionarme, que seguirás todas mis órdenes sin cuestionar nada...− El hecho de que hubiera usado la palabra "pacto" y no la de "contrato" no era un error y Alfred lo sabía, un contrato podía romperse en cualquier momento, como demonios no temían a las normas ni castigos, muchos los rompían por diversión y por el simple placer de traicionar a sus contratistas, por otro lado un pacto era hecho con sangre y creaba un lazo invisible pero irrompible y eterno, a menos que ambas partes estén de acuerdo en disolverlo o en otro caso hasta que lo fijado se haya cumplido al pie de la letra, de un contrato se podía salir fácilmente y sin muchas consecuencias, en cambio de un pacto no y las consecuencias no eran medibles si se llegaba a romper.

−Pactar lealtad eterna es un alto precio− Murmuró Alfred pensando en las pocas posibilidades que le quedaban, si accedía corría el riesgo de que su señor lo tratará no más que como su marioneta personal, estaba seguro que traería de vuelta a Arthur pero quién le aseguraba que lo dejaría permanecer a su lado, una vez hecho el pacto su señor le podría ordenar simplemente alejarse de él o peor matarle otra vez con sus propias manos, su sufrimiento sería eterno de nuevo y mucho peor si estaba atado a alguien tan vil como Lucifer.

−Sabes que no bajaré el precio... traer un alma devuelta no es cosa fácil y menos darle otro cuerpo, sin mencionar borrar los traumas de ser consumido por las llamas día tras día, por cierto eso me recuerda que, entre más tardas en decidirte Arthur sufre más cada segundo− Alfred apretó sus labios creando líneas de tensión en su mandíbula, obviamente esas palabras eran para presionarlo y lo que más odió fue que de verdad funcionaran, amaba a Arthur más que a su ser, más que a su libertad, tomó la decisión en silencio, sacando de la nada aquella pluma blanca que aún conservaba como recuerdo del día en que vio por primera vez a ese ángel que le arrebató su podrido pero aun latiente corazón, admiró la pluma anhelando ver a su amado de nuevo, asintió al Rey que lo miraba detenidamente, sus labios dieron esa sonrisa siniestra que ni siquiera se acercaba un poco a sus peores pesadillas, hacer un pacto de sangre con el Rey de los demonios era simplemente la peor de las condenas y estaba a punto de lanzarse a ella por voluntad propia, no habría vuelta atrás por lo que era mejor aclarar los términos antes.

−Me dejaras estar junto a Arthur el tiempo que yo quiera y no me obligaras a hacerle daño alguno…− Aclaró con seriedad ante la sonrisa del otro.

−Me parece bien Alfred, acércate entonces, haremos el pacto con esas condiciones, tú serás mi sirviente eterno y obedecerás mis órdenes, a cambio de que te deje estar con Arthur el tiempo que tu decidas y no te podré pedir que lo dañes de alguna manera ni que te alejaré de él a la fuerza…− Extendió la mano ensanchando su sonrisa llena de la más negra oscuridad, usando las garras cortaron las palmas de sus manos dejando que las gotas de sangre negra cayeran al piso, en cuanto las manos chocaron mezclado ambas sangres el pacto los unió para la eternidad, los términos habían sido marcados, el Rey uso todo su poder para mantener a Alfred así el tiempo suficiente para que la condena que le daría se llevara a cabo exitosamente.

Alfred luchó con todas sus fuerzas al ver que estaba siendo traicionado, de alguna manera ya se lo esperaba pero no pensaba que fuera tan pronto, había ido preparado para todo y no dejaría que el Rey saliera triunfante, lo mataría de ser necesario.

−Ahora Alfred obedece y entra aquí− No supo cuando le había robado su preciada pluma blanca pero Lucifer la sostenía entre sus garras, al intentar alcanzarla su cuerpo y sus fuerzas fueron absorbidos dentro con una gran fuerza, el pacto le obligaba a obedecer por lo tanto tenía que entrar en el objeto, era como poseer un cuerpo pero uno inanimado. –Bien hecho… no salgas de ahí por ahora, solo aquel que te anhele profundamente podrá sacarte de tu nueva prisión− Ordenó el Rey con un murmullo lleno de triunfo, Alfred maldijo por estar encerrado no podría salir hasta que alguien lo anhelara con la fuerza suficiente y realmente no creía que eso fuera a pasar alguna vez, al menos no sin Arthur. –Ahora cumpliré mi parte del trato…− Como el Rey del infierno poseía muchos poderes, uno de ellos era abrir portales en cualquier dimensión existente, el que pudiera salir por ellos era otra cosa pero enviar objetos desde el inframundo era sencillo en esos portales, dejó caer la pluma divertido, claro que cumpliría con lo acordado, lo dejaría permanecer junto a Arthur pero nunca le prometió que fuera el mismo que aquel demonio había conocido y tampoco le había prometido que lo dejaría comunicarse con él, solo que no lo alejaría o pediría que le hiciera daño, el cumplimiento de los términos estaba completo y el Rey del infierno era el ganador, por ahora…

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Primer Tiempo: Oscura Seducción~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Londres, Inglaterra…**_

Arthur observó con fascinación la pluma que había encontrado tirada en su jardín, era blanca y hermosa, además cuando la ponía al sol parecía reflejar un arcoíris entero, no había logrado imaginar el ave que luciera tal plumaje pero la conservó en una pequeña caja de madera por la extraordinaria belleza que tenía, en esa caja solo guardaba cosas que fueran preciadas para él, tenía su diario, algunos de los dibujos que Alfred había hecho para él cuando era pequeño y algunas fotografías que aun ahora le daba nostálgica mirar y más aún si era en las primeras fechas del mes de julio, pero ya había decidido que superaría esas cosas, solo era como una caja de los recuerdos, aunque cada vez que la abría anhelaba con tanta fuerza que Alfred volviera a él.

Aunque a veces si se sentía un "viejo anticuado" como solía llamarlo su ex colonia no podía evitar querer vivir de nuevo aquellos días en los que tenía a Alfred cerca, aunque las últimas décadas le había parecido que el sentimiento había cambiado no era como el cariño que siempre había sentido por su hermano menor era algo mucho más fuerte, más peligroso, por eso lo reprimía en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque no ayudaba mucho que América fuera tan despistado y no se diera cuenta de lo que sus actos inconscientes causaban en su ser, incluso parecía hacerlo a propósito, aunque todavía no entendía esa obsesión que tenía porque Arthur por fin se olvidara del pasado, con el tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no era porque lo odiara, si fuera por ello no lo buscaría cada 5 segundos para molestarlo, ni se empeñaría tanto en ayudarlo u obligarlo a pasar los días festivos con él, se había dado cuenta de que Alfred disfrutaba de su compañía tanto o más que él de la suya pero sin duda era demasiado torpe para expresarse con claridad y eso es lo que lo tenía confundido, quizá eran celos de sí mismo lo que hacía actuar así a Alfred respecto al pasado, pero no se hacía falsas ilusiones con esas tonterías, no necesitaba eso.

Lo anhelará de una forma o de otra no podía dar un solo paso en falso por ello solo se dedicaba a mantener su relación con la distancia adecuada, evitándose así problemas mucho más grandes que los que ya tenía, por ahora era consciente de que el problema más grande que tenía era anhelar con esa fuerza a Alfred, un Alfred que lo quisiera incondicionalmente, uno que no lo abandonara de nuevo, uno que lo amara sobre todo y todos...

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Notas finales:**_

_Bien aquí termina el segundo capítulo (que en realidad es el primero)... ¿Qué imaginaron con lo de ángel Arthur, un ángel todo débil y llorón? Pues no~ si se dan cuenta hasta Alfred lo llega a considerar más fuerte que él y su muerte fue honorable... ha ha ha la verdad me divertí escribiendo su actitud de Arthur, no lo negaran tiene estilo ese Devil 3_

_Por otro lado una disculpa por la tardanza pero tuve unos días muy ocupados, de hecho ya tenía la mas de la mitad de la historia como por el día 10 pero un nuevo miembro de mi familia nos sorprendió adelantándose en su llegada, en fin el punto es que estoy de enfermera y niñera, la buena noticia ya soy tía XD_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios otra vez de verdad que me gusta mucho saber que les gusto esta historia... Para el siguiente capítulo *redoble de tambores* el título es... "Dulce Locura" supongo que ya imaginan de que parejita trata~. Espero no tardar tanto con esa y traerla a las pantallas de sus computadoras, celulares, laptops o tables lo más pronto posible y totalmente gratis LOL _

_Los quiero a todos... nos vemos en la siguiente entrega Chao~ _


End file.
